kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
TVXQ!
Bigeast |colors = Pearl Red}} TVXQ! (Hangul: 동방신기; Hanja: 東方神起; known in Japan as Tohoshinki) is a male duo under SM Entertainment. Formed in 2003, they were originally a five-member group consisting of Hero Jaejoong, Max Changmin, Micky Yoochun, U-Know Yunho, and Xiah Junsu. They debuted on January 14, 2004 with their first single "Hug". Hero, Micky, and Xiah departed in 2010 after legal disputes with their agency to form the trio JYJ. Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Tri-Angle (2004) * Rising Sun (2005) * O-Jung.Ban.Hap (2006) * Mirotic (2008) * Keep Your Head Down (2011) ** Before U Go (repackage) (2011) * Catch Me (2012) ** Humanoids (repackage) (2013) * Tense (2014) ** Spellbound (repackage) (2014) * New Chapter #1 : The Chance of Love (2018) Live albums * The 4th World Tour 'Catch Me' Live Album (2014) Special albums * Rise as God (2015) * New Chapter #2 : The Truth of Love (2018) Single albums * "Hug" (2004) * "The Way U Are" (2004) * "Dong Bang Shin Ki 2005 Summer Single Album" (2005) Digital singles * "Yeo Haeng Gi" (2007) Collaborations * "Show Me Your Love" (2005) * "Dong Bang Tuhon" (2006) OSTs * "A Millionaire's First Love OST" (2006) * "Vacation" (2006) * "Prince Hours OST" (2007) * "Air City OST" (2007) * "The Legend OST" (2007) * "Paradise Ranch OST Part.1" (2011) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Heart, Mind and Soul (2006) * Five In The Black (2007) * T'' (2008) * ''The Secret Code (2009) * Tone (2011) * Time (2013) * Tree (2014) * With (2014) * Tomorrow (2018) * XV (2019) Best albums * Complete Set Limited Box (2010) * Best Selection 2010 (2010) Live albums * Tohoshinki Live CD Collection ～T～ (2010) * Tohoshinki Live CD Collection ～Five in the Black～ (2010) * Tohoshinki Live CD Collection ～Heart, Mind and Soul～ (2010) * Tohoshinki Live CD Collection ～The Secret Code～ Final in Tokyo Dome (2010) Remix albums * TVXQ Nonstop-Mix Vol.1 (2007) * TVXQ Nonstop-Mix Vol.2 (2010) * Tohoshinki Premium Classic Collection (2010) * Two of Us (2016) Singles * "Hug" (2004) * "Stay With Me Tonight" (2005) * "Somebody To Love" (2005) * "My Destiny" (2005) * "Asu ha Kuru Kara" (2006) * "Rising Sun / Heart, Mind and Soul" (2006) * "Begin" (2006) * "Sky" (2006) * "Miss You / "O" - Sei Han Gō" (2006) * "Step By Step" (2007) * "Choosey Lover" (2007) * "Lovin' You" (2007) * "Summer ～Summer Dream / Song For You / Love in the Ice～" (2007) * "Shine / Ride on" (2007) * "Forever Love" (2007) * "Together" (2007) * "Purple Line" (2008) * "Two Hearts / Wild Soul" (2008) * "Runaway / My Girlfriend " (2008) * "If...!? / Rainy Night" (2008) * "Close To You / Crazy Life " (2008) * "Keyword / Maze" (2008) * "Beautiful You / Sennen Koi Uta" (2008) * "Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?" (2008) * "Jumon -Mirotic-" (2008) * "Bolero / Kiss The Baby Sky / Wasurenaide" (2009) * "Survivor" (2009) * "Share The World / We Are!" (2009) * "Stand By U" (2009) * "Break Out!" (2010) * "Toki wo Tomete" (2010) * "Why? (Keep Your Head Down)" (2011) * "Superstar" (2011) * "Winter ~Winter Rose / Duet -Winter Ver.-~" (2011) * "Still" (2012) * "Android" (2012) * "Catch Me (If You Wanna)" (2013) * "Ocean" (2013) * "Scream" (2013) * "Very Merry Xmas" (2013) * "Hide & Seek / Something" (2014) * "Sweat / Answer" (2014) * "Time Works Wonders" (2014) * "Sakuramichi" (2015) * "Reboot" (2017) * "Road" (2018) * "Hot Hot Hot / Mirrors" (2019) * "Manazashi" (2020) Gallery TVXQ_Tri-Angle_promotional_photo.png|''Tri-Angle'' TVXQ_Mirotic_promotional_photo.png|''Mirotic'' TVXQ_Keep_Your_Head_Down_promotional_photo.png|''Keep Your Head Down'' TVXQ_Catch_Me_promotional_photo.png|''Catch Me'' TVXQ_Tense_promotional_photo.png|''Tense'' TVXQ_Spellbound_promotional_photo.png|''Spellbound'' TVXQ Rise as God promo photo.png|''Rise as God'' TVXQ! Road group promo photo.png|"Road" TVXQ New Chapter 2 The Truth of Love group promo photo.png|''New Chapter #2 : The Truth of Love'' TVXQ! XV promo photo 2.png|''XV'' Official links * Website (Japanese) * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2003 debuts Category:Duos Category:Male duos Category:TVXQ! Category:SM Entertainment